1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical air mattress, especially to a medical air mattress for anti-decubitus purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
For patients who have physical difficulties with mobility or bedfast. Patients lying on a mattress over a long period of time are susceptible to develop decubitus ulcers on multiple areas of body due to continuous pressure. In order to minimize or eliminate the development of decubitus ulcers caretakers must turn patients' body over or move patient to alternate the areas of pressure on the body. The conventional medical air mattress was developed to assist in the manual movement of and alternating pressure areas on the patient using multiple odd and even cells alternatively inflated to generate wave motion for changing the contact areas of the patient's body. The conventional medical air mattress has the following inadequacies.
1. Because the patients lying on the conventional air mattress have difficulty with mobility or bedfast, the protective apparatus around the conventional air mattress is important to keep the patient from falling off of the mattress. Hospital beds, which a medical mattress is used on, are equipped with guardrails; which at times can prohibit medical staff from taking care of the patients lying on the hospital beds and cannot always be in optimal position for patient protection. Many patients require the continued therapy of a medical air mattress in their homes. The medical air mattress is also required to assist caretakers move patient with minimal manual labor. In many cases the home is not equipped with guardrails on the bed that the medical air mattress is being used. The conventional medical air mattress has air filled guardrails to protect patients and to assist caretakers, who can easily press down the air guardrails. Such guardrails cannot be inflated or deflated independently. If the patient accidentally compresses either air guardrail, such air guardrails will slant outward and cannot protect the patient anymore, causing the opportunity for the patient to fall from mattress. Such air guardrails have no connection with the upper bedspreads, only being connected to the lower bedspreads restrict the ability to have mutual-drawing power to each other from two-side on the upper bedspreads.
2. To assist patients in turning over, two inclined cells are mounted under the body air cells. When the patients need to turn over, one of the inclined cells inflates to tilt the conventional air mattress. This design offers only one inclined angle. Patients with varying disabilities will require different inclined positions, which are decided by physicians or patient discomfort. In the event that the patient requires a different angle than that offered by the conventional air mattress caretakers may use non-recommended accessories or the therapy cannot be provided. Either of these options put the patient at risk of injury.
The present invention provides a medical air mattress to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned inadequacies.